


When You're Down

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: -First Aid woke in a dimmed medbay.
Relationships: Fireflight/First Aid (Transformers)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	When You're Down

The medbay seemed filled to capacity as bots moved nonstop.

First Aid watched as patients were set on medberths and organized by the severity of damage.

This wasn’t right. He should be helping.

“No,” Swoop said as he pushed First Aid back down on his medberth. “Stay still.”

“But…there’s so many. You need the help!”

“Aid, it’s fine that you can’t help right now. You’re hurt,” Swoop replied gently, his EM field pulsing reassurance. “Besides, it’d be pretty hard for you to doctor anyone with only one working leg.”

First Aid slumped, his visor dim.

“You’re right.”

“I know I am.” Swoop gave him a slight smile as he patted First Aid’s shoulder. “Now lay back and try to rest a little. I’ve stopped the bleeding, so you’ll be fine while I check on others.”

First Aid reached up and grabbed the hand Swoop had on him and returned the squeeze.

“Sounds good.”

A few hours later, First Aid woke in a dimmed medbay. He sat up slowly, still groggy from sedatives.

What had woken him?

His gaze then landed the side of his medberth. Where Fireflight had his arms and face resting on the edge of the berth as laid in recharge.

First Aid couldn’t name the feeling that filled his chest. All he knew was that it was warm. And that had to be uncomfortable for Fireflight.

“Hey Flight,” First Aid whispered as reached down to gently shake his lover, “Flight wake up and go to bed. I’m fine here.”

Fireflight responded with a mumble and didn’t budge.

First Aid huffed in amusement.

Deciding that he was not going to move his company, First Aid laid back and started to doze off again.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 29: reluctant bedrest


End file.
